This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Outreach to undergraduate colleges was one of the primary goals of the BRIN program. To achieve this we formed a collaboration with six colleges (two 2-year and four 4-year) in an effort to provide greater participation of faculty and students in biomedical research. The two year colleges included North Idaho College and the College of Southern Idaho. The four year colleges included Lewis-Clark State College, Brigham Young University-Idaho, The College of Idaho and Northwest Nazarene University. Under INBRE the latter two colleges have moved into the "Network of Research Partners". The College Outreach Program has expanded under INBRE. New initiatives at North Idaho College include: 1) The Research Scholars and Fellows Program supports opportunities for students to do summer research internships in labs at universities or industries;2) Internships in local labs;3) Course Development Grants support faculty travel to colleges for the purpose of enhancing science curricula;4) Grants for small equipment purchases for science teaching;and 5) Support for the Science and Medicine Seminar Series. At the College of Southern Idaho new programs under INBRE include: 1) Providing opportunities for students to experience summer research;2) Upgrading equipment in teaching laboratories;and 3) Development of Bioinformatics courses and degree programs. New Programs under INBRE at BYUI include: 1) Research Internships at Idaho Universities;2) An assessment of needed teaching equipment with a plan for purchase in year two;3) Faculty travel to scientific meetings that have a teaching emphasis;4) Invited seminar speakers;and campus visits to research Universities in Idaho. Lewis-Clark State College's accomplishments include: 1) New instrumentation for teaching and research;2) Release time for faculty;3) Start-up for a new biochemistry faculty;4) Expansion of the seminar series;and 5) Participation of students in summer research fellowships at research Universities in Idaho. In addition, NIC, CSI, and LCSC have significantly expanded their K-12 outreach efforts.